Alternate Universe
by kagomesimmortal
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Kagome is new to Tokyo, and was lucky enough to have her family give her enough money to rent her own appartment. its about a week before she moves, and she manages to snag a job at the new casino as a waitress.
1. Welcome to Tokyo

**_--------------------Chapter one: Welcome to Tokyo-------------------_**

Kagome walked down the street, an umbrella in her hand as rain soaked the ground around her. Sota, Kagome's little brother walked close beside her, his own umbrella clamped in his tiny hands. The sun hadn't been out for days now. Kagome sighed, absent-mindedly playing with her nails. She was new to Tokyo, and she had no friends at the moment, therefore, she had nothing better to do with her life then walk her little brother to his new school. One bonus, as of last year, she was finished her schooling, and would be moving out the next week.

"Kagome, when are we going to get there? I'm tired!" Sota wined.

"What are you, two?" She hissed back, walking faster.

Sota was now running to keep up with his sister. "Kagome, slow down! My feet hurt!"

"I don't care; you're not going to be late on your first day at your new school! If you have a problem with it, take it up with mom when we get home! Now come on!"

Sota muttered something under his breath, but Kagome didn't catch it. She glanced at her watch, letting out a groan. Grabbing her brother's hand she started to run.

"What's-the-hurry?" he panted, struggling to keep up with Kagome's long legs.

"You may not be late, but I have a job that I have to get to!"

Soon they arrived at Sota's new school, and, waving goodbye, she once again began to run.

"The casino is just over there!" She whispered to herself, grabbing the edge of a building and using it to help her make the sharp turn. She let herself sigh with relief as the casino's entrance came into sight. Pushing forward, she ran head on towards the doorway, loosing her footing and crashing to the ground, her cheek scraping the hard cement. A gasp escaped her lips as pain seared where a new cut ran across her cheek bone.

"So you're the new waitress eh? Wow, Kikyo is very skilled at choosing talented workers."

Kagome glanced up, holding her hand to her cheek. A silver haired hanyou stood in front of her, the dog ears on his head twitching with amusement. He had a sly smirk on his face, and judging by the black velvet vest he wore, he worked at the casino.

_'Wonderful.'_ She thought to herself bitterly. _'I've found a stuck-up jackass already.'_

"Hi, my name is Kagome." She muttered, slowly getting to her feet and putting her hand out.

"I don't care who you are, wench." He snorted, sticking his nose in the air. And slapping her hand away, causing her to recoil. "Just stay the hell out of my way and everything will be fine."

Kagome narrowed her brown eyes, feeling as if flames were suddenly bursting out of her body. "How dare you-"

"Oh! You must be the new waitress!"

Kagome turned toward the casino entrance to see a brown-haired woman, dressed in the woman's style of worker vest. She wore a bright smile, and a small two tailed cat like demon followed her around, letting out a gleeful mew.

"My name is Sango." She continued, bowing courteously. "And this is Kirara." The demon padded forward, letting out a loud purr as she rubbed against Kagome's leg.

Kagome smiled, crouching down and running her hand over Kirara's soft fur.

"How cute!" she laughed petting her one more time before standing up.

The silver haired hanyou let out a snort of disgust. Sango shook her head, shooting him a glare.

"Ignore Inuyasha." She sighed, giving him a shove. "He's not usually this bad tempered. He must've eaten a tough piece of doggy kibble."

Kagome let out a small laugh as Inuyasha's amber eyes flared. He took a deep breath, hunching his shoulders.

"Feh!" he spat, turning around and stomping back into the casino.

Kagome smiled triumphantly turning towards Sango.

"By the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi; it's nice to finally meet someone friendly here."

Sango shrugged, letting out a small laugh. "It's good to finally have another woman working with me. I am so sick and tired of listening to those pig's sexist jokes. At least I'll have someone else who can suffer with me."

Kagome smiled, crossing her arms and lifting an eyebrow. "Well, that sounds promising."

"Well, you get used to it after a while. Come on, I'll show you around."

Sango walked through the doorway, ushering for Kagome to follow. After Sango had shown Kagome the most important areas, she led her into a door with a sign that read: **Staff Only.** There was a long hallway, leading to three more doors, one with a female symbol on it, one with a male symbol on it, and another one that lead into the bar tender's counter.

"We only need to go in here." Sango pointed to the door with the female sign on it. "The boys go in those two. They are the bartenders. Unfortunately, that means we have to interact with them."

"Damn." Kagome laughed.

"I believe you met Inuyasha."

Kagome felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, and she muttered bitterly, "Jackass."

Sango stifled a laugh. "Don't worry, you get used to it. you still need to meet Miroku and Hojo. But that can come later. Heads up though, Miroku is the biggest pervert around, it's best to keep your distance."

Kagome nodded, then turned and said, "What about this… 'Hojo?'"

Sango's eyes sparkled. "He is probably the sweetest boy I've ever met. He's such a gentleman, and he loves to give out healthy presents."

"Maybe he's just trying to woo you, Sango. Don't fall for it."

Sango shook her head. "He gives gifts to the boys, too. He works as the chef here. Lucky for us, he doesn't work in the same area as the boys. Unfortunately, most of the people who come here love to drink."

"Oh joy." Kagome muttered unenthusiastically.

Sango pushed open the door to the female's room, showing Kagome to the uniforms.

"What size are you?" she asked, turning to look at Kagome curiously.

"A small." She replied, looking her clothes up and down.

"Hmm." Sango muttered to herself, scanning the vests until she found a small, handing over to Kagome.

"Put your initials on the tag." She said kindly, offering her a felt pen.

Swiftly Kagome wrote _K.H_ on it, allowing the ink to dry before slipping it on.

"You look good in that." Sango laughed. "It hugs your figure. That's more than I can say for me."

"You look fine with it on." Kagome smiled. "But we better start work."

"yes, we should, you don't want to be fired on the first day; oh and by the way…" Sango pulled out a note pad, using her felt pen to write something on it. Tearing out the piece of paper, she handed it to Kagome.

"You're all right, Higurashi. Here's my number."

Kagome nodded, using the felt to write her own number on Sango's note pad. Taking her own piece of paper, she folded it, slipping it into her pocket, then with Sango close by, pushed her way out of the change room only to run into a man with black hair, a small piece in a ponytail. Sango stopped dead, shooting him a glare.

'This must be Miroku.' She thought to herself.

"So Sango, who is your lovely friend?" the man smiled.

Kagome blushed slightly, giving a sheepish smile. 'He seems harmless enough.' She shrugged, looking over to Sango.

Sango watched him closely through narrowed eyes. "Kagome, this is Miroku. Miroku, Kagome."

"Well, hello Kagome, nice to meet you."

Kagome backed away with a startled hiss, swinging her hand toward him. Sango flinched as the sound of the slap echoed through the hallway. Kagome had backed away, giving Miroku the same hostile glare.

"You never learn, do you?" Sango snarled. "You can't go around groping every pretty girl's ass like she's a play-thing! Come on Kagome!" And with that they both stomped away, leaving Miroku alone.

"I told you!" she fumed, clenching her fists. "He's a total idiot!"

Kagome sighed, calming down from her surprise. "You got that right." She sniffed. "Anyways, let's get to work."

The two girls separated, Sango taking the left side of the dinning area, Kagome the right. The first group waited asked for four beers and a daiquiri, and the second asked for a mudslide. Kagome wrote the orders down, heading for the bar, and her blood ran cold as she realized who was tending it at that moment. There in all his Hanyou glory was Inuyasha. Deciding to spend as little time as she could there, she walked over, and, not even looking at him, said, "Four beers and a daiquiri."

Inuyasha fixed his amber gaze on her. He let out a quiet snort of hatred before turning to do his work.

"So, if I give you these drinks, you're not going to be a klutz and trip, are you?" he laughed over his shoulder.

"Just shut up idiot, and give me the drinks."

"Aww, did I strike a nerve there?"

"I said shut up, you filthy mutt and give me the drinks."

Inuyasha flinched, his ears twitching. Kagome smirked as Inuyasha placed the drinks on a tray.

"Well, well, I think I'm the one who hit a nerve."

Inuyasha turned around, glaring at Kagome defiantly. "Bite me. Go piss off someone else."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, amused. "No, I'm enjoying this. And if the poor puppy has a problem with me he can go and lay down by his bowl."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with eyes like hot coals, letting out a low snarl. As Kagome lifted her tray she called over her shoulder, "Nice snarl, by the way, mutt."

Miroku walked in just in time to catch Inuyasha before he lunged at Kagome's throat.

"Holy crap Inuyasha, calm down!" Miroku called out, his arms wrapped around him so he couldn't claw at her.

"I'll kill her!" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes like wild fire as he struggled to free himself from Miroku's hold. "That bitch is going to die!"

Miroku flinched, his eyes wide with horror. "What the hell did she do?"

"It doesn't matter, she's got it coming!" Inuyasha growled, his chest heaving as his anger starting to dim.

"Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that you can't kill her."

Once again the defiant look drifted into the hanyou's eyes. "Why the hell not?" he snorted, his voice impatient.

"You know the answer to that one, idiot. I know your not always the smartest-"

Inuyasha turned his gaze on Miroku, and Miroku gave a playful laugh. Inuyasha gave a angry growl, turning his nose into the air. "-let me finish. know your not always the smartest, But I know you're not that stupid."

"Feh!" Inuyasha snarled, stomping away to fix himself a drink. Such were the advantages of working as a bar tender. He filled a large mug with beer, guzzling it back and pouring more.

"Inuyasha, watch how much you drink. I don't want to be left handling all the customers… again."

"I'll be fine, I'm a hard drinker, unlike you, you pathetic cheap drunk." He laughed, shoving him. Obviously he was in a better mood now that he had had something to drink. Miroku stood up as Inuyasha pulled out another mug.

"You want some?" he asked in his 'generous' voice.

"Sure, why not? Make sure it's nice and cold."

Inuyasha smiled mockingly. "I said you were getting a beer, not the star treatment.

Kagome went back to the tables, feeling proud of herself. She had gotten Inuyasha back for the way he had treated her earlier. She wiped down a couple tables before another group called her over. A man and a woman sat together, smiling fondly at one another. Turned out it was their anniversary, and they wanted two bottles of champagne. Kagome groaned. That meant she had to go back to see Inuyasha.

She reluctantly walked back over to the counter in time to catch Sango looking for two glasses of Baileys.

"Hey Sango." Kagome forced a smile. Sango turned waving at her to come over. Miroku was behind the counter, rubbing his cheek tenderly where a new red hand print burned. Kagome shook her head.

"So, me and Miroku were thinking, maybe me, you, Miroku, and Inuyasha could all hang out after work-" Kagome opened her mouth to object. "-before you say no, please hear me out. The only Inuyasha you know is the Inuyasha from work. You don't know what he's like when he's not being an obnoxious ass hole."

"He's always an obnoxious ass hole." She hissed, sticking her nose in the air with her arms crossed. Sango started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" Kagome demanded, watching Sango suspiciously.

"You have no idea how much you sounded like Inuyasha there!" she giggled, giving her friend a smile.

Kagome looked hurt. "I am nothing like that jerk!" she growled, closing her eyes in a frown.

Sango placed her hand on Kagome's back gently. "Just come with us, at least."

Kagome sighed. "Fine! But you owe me!" she muttered with a long look on her face as she played with her hair.

"Don't worry." Sango smirked, glancing over at Inuyasha, who was now filling up a frosted mug with beer, then looked back at Kagome. "It will be… Interesting."


	2. The Bet

**---------------------------Chapter 2: The Bet Begins----------------------------**

Finally the end of work had come, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to go home and go to sleep. The sun was beginning to set, a few stars had already begun to appear in the sky. Wiping off a final table half-heartedly, she glanced around the diner to see if she could spot Sango. It didn't take long to find her, a loud slap echoed through the rows of tables, and a couple people glanced around in confusion. As Kagome turned the corner to the staff only room, sure enough Miroku was there, holding, yet another slap mark on his cheek, and Sango glared at him, her face flustered.

Sango seemed to relax as Kagome came towards her, and angrily she muttered "Pervert." before glancing back in Kagome's direction.

"You ready to go?" Sango smiled through gritted teeth, anger still pulsing through her.

Kagome let out a long sigh and reluctantly nodded, pushing past Miroku to make her way into the women's change room. Sango eyed the man, un-amused, making sure his perverted ways didn't get the better of him. A couple minutes later and Kagome came back out in a black noodle-strap tank top and light blue low cut jeans. Inuyasha had arrived at Sango and Miroku a minute or two before she had.

"Well, lets get going." He muttered, not even looking at Kagome. They walked out the door, not really knowing where they were going.

"Hey! Why don't we go to the gym? My father works there, so I have spare keys. We can definitely find something to do there." Sango piped up. Kagome thought for a moment she had seen Sango flash a devilish smile at Miroku, but perhaps she was mistaken.

"Feh." Inuyasha growled, looking miserable. Kagome's heart lurched. 'Why the fuck am I feeling sorry for him?' She shook her head, trying to clear the feeling away.

As they neared the gym, Sango pulled out a key, sliding it into the lock and turning, and with a loud click, the door creaked open. Sango signaled with her finger to keep quiet until after she scanned the building for people, but soon came back, smiling.

"Come on! Its empty!" she laughed, turning toward the door leading into the main gym, waiting for the other three to follow.

Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes then following Sango. They walked into the gym, and Kagome looked around the room with widened eyes.

"This is the biggest place I've ever seen!" she called out as her voice echoed through the empty room. "So, what are we going to do?"

Sango pondered for a moment before replying, "Why don't we play a game of some sort?"

"Did you have one in mind?" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha, who was walking over to flip the light switch on. Sango smiled.

"Not at the moment, but whatever game we choose, we should make a bet. Winner gets a personal assistant for the rest of the year, loser is the personal assistant."

Kagome smiled, glancing over in Inuyasha's direction. She then turned back to Sango.

"What about a tie?" Inuyasha growled, his ear twitching. It was Miroku who answered.

"Trust me, neither of you will want to get a tie!" he laughed.

"Yes, because if you end up in a tie, here's the deal. The two that played together, don't worry, its always going to be girl on boy, will… hmmm…. Any ideas, Miroku?"

Miroku had a lively gleam in his eyes. "How about if it's a tie, you have to sleep with the person you tied with."

Kagome and Inuyasha's jaws dropped, both of them speechless.

"And one more thing," Sango laughed. "If you tie, Inuyasha has to place a demon mating mark on you."

Kagome stuck out her tongue in disgust. Inuyasha snorted, seeming to be unfazed.

"If we do tie whatever. It's not like she'd last long in bed anyways."

Kagome turned to Inuysha, her eyes blazing wild fire. Inuyasha shrunk away towards Miroku, not making eye contact.

"So, what should the contest be?" Sango purred, snickering.

"How about a race?" Miroku laughed, looking slyly at Inuyasha.

"Well, that would give Kagome an unfair disadvantage, but…" she giggled. "Alright. Its been decided. You will have a race!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Hey bitch, prepare to be my slave!"

Kagome looked mystified, her eyes blank. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, surprised she hadn't said anything. They lined up at the starting line, Sango and Miroku waiting at the finishing line.

"On your marks…." Came Sango's call, but after that, Kagome could no longer hear her. Her eyes were locked on the finishing line, unblinking as the blood roared in her ears. She jumped forward in unison with Inuyasha, determined to win. She glanced sideways, giving Inuyasha a determined growl. She pushed her legs hard, ignoring the look of wonder and confusion the hanyou gave her.

_'Are her eyes usually blue?'_ he thought to himself. _'And since when… since when could a human run as fast as a hanyou?'_

As the finish line came into site, her breathing became harder, jumping the last yard, sliding across the finish line. She smiled, getting to her feet and brushing off her skirt. As she turned around, her face fell from victory to dread. Inuyasha stood beside her, the same dreadful look on his face.

Sango smiled, confirming her horror as she exclaimed in a hysterical laugh, "It's a tie!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry bout the short chapter, the other one will be much longer, please review!


	3. Denial

**---------------------------Chapter 3: Denial--------------------------**

Kagome's eyes widened, her heart pounding. Inuyasha sat on the ground, his eyes distant and clouded as Miroku and Sango laughed hysterically.

"This is great!" Sango smirked. "And remember, Inuyasha, you have to leave a mark on her!"

Kagome inched towards him and whispered, "Can't you just leave the mark? They'll think we did what we were supposed to, and we won't even have to."

Inuyasha looked up, a stern look on his face. "I can't." he muttered, his ears twitching. "It doesn't work that way."

"Why not?!" Kagome demanded, closing her eyes with dread.

Inuyasha shook his head, letting out a sigh. "Miroku knows exactly what a demon mating mark looks like, and he knows the shape and size of my fangs. If I were to place a fake one on you it would hurt like hell, not that the idea of causing you pain doesn't appeal to me…and it wouldn't look right."

"Fuck!" Kagome hissed, her eyes burning angrily. "Are you not upset at all about this?"

"Of coarse I am, it's just not as bad as your making it out to be. Its one damn night. Get the fuck over it."

"I'm supposed to fuck you?! After the way you've treated me? Forget it."

"Okay wench, what the fuck do you want me to do about it? We don't have a choice! So paint on a fucking smile and get over it!" Inuyasha growled, not looking up at her.

"How dare you treat me like this!" Kagome sobbed, collapsing to her knees with her face in her hands.

"Are…are you… Stop crying!" Inuyasha snarled, his ears twitching uncomfortably.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes flashing blue as tears stained her cheeks.

'It did it again!' Inuyasha thought to himself, shaking his head. 'I really don't know what's going on, but I'm starting to loose it.'

"Kagome…" he started up, shifting his weight from side to side.

"What?" Kagome sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Inuyasha glanced at her suspiciously. "Are you not telling us something?"

Kagome ignored the hanyou's comment and continued to cry.

"Answer me dammit!" he snarled, grabbing her by the front of her shirt.

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Miroku screeched as he tried to pull Inuyasha back without victory.

Inuyasha's aggressiveness only caused Kagome's sobs to grow louder. She shook uncontrollably, not even trying to escape his grasp. Soon her tears went from shock and sadness to pain as Inuyasha started shaking her vigorously. She let out a wail of pain and it was only then when Inuyasha realized what he had done. He released her, turning away. Sango ran forward, catching Kagome as her head fell back.

"Oh my god! Kagome!" she gasped, turning towards the boys and shooting them a glare, signaling for them to leave the room while she checked the damage.

"Feh. She needs to learn to toughen up." Inuyasha snorted before walking out of the room with his arms crossed behind his head, dragging Miroku with him.

Sango removed Kagome's shirt, noticing a red mark appearing around her neck. She searched her arms and legs, then helped sit her up.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango whispered as Kagome opened her eyes.

"I'm fine." Kagome coughed, rubbing around her neck.

"What did Inuyasha mean…? He asked you if you were hiding something."

Kagome shrugged, wiping the rest of the tears off her face. "I have not idea what he's talking about."

Sango smiled. "So, are you excited?"

Kagome looked at Sango strangely. "About what?"

"You know… you and Inu-"

Kagome shot Sango a glare. "If you finish that sentence I'll have your head."

Sango laughed, but stopped with a nervous smile when she realized Kagome wasn't kidding.

"I'm sorry… I've noticed the way you look at him, and I just thought-"

"-You thought I liked him? That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! Who would like a pig like him?" Kagome turned her head away from Sango, frowning.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "You do like him… don't you?"

"Never!" she hissed, shaking her head. "I could never like someone like him! Who could?"

"Who are you trying to convince?" Sango muttered an amused sparkle in her eye. "Don't fool yourself, Kagome. I know how you feel, I can tell. I see it in your eyes."

'It can't be…' Kagome thought to herself. 'Could it be possible I like him?'

For a moment Kagome and Sango sat in silence, Kagome's head rested on her hand. Their thought was broken by the sound of a door swinging open, crashing loudly as it collided with the wall.

"Is princess alright?" Inuyasha snorted, stomping into the room.

Kagome let out a shrill scream, covering her shirtless Chest with her arms although she still had a bra on. "Get the fuck out of here!"

Inuyasha ignored her. "Doesn't matter anyways. It's not like I've never seen it before. And besides, I'll be forced to see worse soon."

"You pig!" Kagome hissed taking off her left shoe and chucking it at him, her face flustered. "I said get out!"

Inuyasha raised his arm, blocking the shoe from hitting his face. "Is that the best you got? Doesn't leave much promise for tonight."

"Who the fuck says it's happening tonight? If it's even going to happen, I'll have to know you better first!"

"How cute, you're mad! And I don't think you're in any predicament to say it's not happening tonight. It could happen right here right now, you've already done part of the job for me." Inuyasha snickered, looking Kagome up and down.

Kagome grabbed her shirt, clenching it to her chest. "Get lost you perverted mutt!"

Inuyasha let out a growl. "Never call me mutt again, got it wench? Or I swear you'll live to regret it!"

Kagome's eyes widened in fury. "So now you're threatening me? What kind of man are you?"

Inuyasha smiled at her mockingly. "I'm one of a kind. And by the way, it's not a threat, it's a promise."

Kagome shot him a glare as sharp as an arrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going, don't get your panties in a knot." starting to walk away he looked over his shoulder and growled, "Who'd want to see you anyways?"

Kagome clenched her fists, trying to refrain from loosing her patience.

"Later Sango. Later wench." He snorted before stalking off.

"UHH!!!!" Kagome screeched, laying back. "I hate him! He's such a jerk!"

'How could I possibly have feelings for that… that… beast?' She thought to herself as she slid her shirt on. Tears started to burn the back of her eyes, and she clenched the cloth of her shirt in her hands. 'I don't know what's gotten into me. Besides, he'd never feel the same about me.'

"Kagome, don't let him get to you." Sango was saying. After that Sango's words were lost to her. One thought kept echoing in her mind. 'He doesn't care about me… he never will.'

Next thing she knew she was once again wiping tears from her eyes.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Sango whispered, standing up and placing her hand on her friend's shoulders. "…Oh…"

Kagome stood up, brushing her jeans off. She lifted her head with a sniff as Miroku came in. "hi." She muttered, looking at the ground.

Miroku let out a sigh as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms gently around her. "Sorry about Inuyasha's attitude, Kagome. He's never been fond of humans. He really got to you, didn't he?"

Kagome smiled, touched by Miroku's kindness. "Thanks Mir-"Kagome pushed him away, swinging her hand at his face, leaving a red hand print. "Pervert!" she screeched, protecting the area in which he had just groped.

Sango glared daggers at him. "Will you never fucking learn?" she sighed, not even bothering to raise her voice.

Miroku started laughing, holing the red mark. "I know!" he laughed, painfully smiling.

"Get out NOW!" Kagome hissed, chucking her shoe once again.

"Alright, Alright, I'm-OWW!" Miroku flinched as the shoe collided with his arm.

Quickly he dashed out of the room and away from Kagome, who was glaring at him the entire time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat on the roof of the gym, his gold eyes starring down at the cars as they rolled past. His silver hair danced gently in the wind as his ears twitched. His eyes shifted backwards as Miroku came and sat by him, holding his arm tenderly.

Inuyasha smiled. "What did you do to Sango this time?"

Miroku gave him a nervous smile. "Actually, it was Kagome. I don't know what you said, but you really pissed her off."

Inuyasha glanced at him, then turned back toward the ground, frowning. 'Did I really make her that angry?' he thought to himself as a wave of guilt washed over him. 'Why am I feeling sorry for that wench?'

"Feh."

Miroku gave Inuyasha a curious look. "Is something wrong? You know it's just us here. You can tell me."

Inuyasha smiled slyly. "You do realize how gay you just sounded, right?"

Miroku raised an amused eyebrow, "Don't make fun of gay people, Inuyasha. They are people too. There's nothing wrong with them."

Inuyasha started to laugh. "So you don't deny it?"

"Inuyasha, I'm surprised, you of all people should know I'm not gay!"

"Well, you never know, maybe all that groping you do is just a cover-up."

Miroku narrowed his eyes, giving Inuyasha a hard shove sending him over the edge of the roof.

"Sonofa-"Inuyasha snarled, grabbing hold of the ledge quickly. "Miroku you bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

Miroku stood up calmly, backing away. "See you around, Inuyasha."

As he turned around to leave, Inuyasha threw himself back up onto the ledge, grabbing hold of Miroku and lifting him off the ground. He walked over to the ledge, then let go. Miroku let out a scream as he felt himself falling, closing his eyes tight. Suddenly he stopped falling. He looked up, Inuyasha was holding on to his shirt.

"Next time, I won't be so nice about it." He smiled, his eyes narrowed mockingly. "By the way, now I know you're gay. That scream was the most gay-sounding thing I've ever heard!"

Miroku crossed his arms, gritting his teeth as Inuyasha lifted him over the edge.

"So, what do we say?" Inuyasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. I don't care. You could've let me fall, it wouldn't matter." Miroku lifted his nose in the air.

"Well, if that's what you want, I can always put you back out there."

"no, I'm good, thanks."

"Aww, is someone bitter?" Inuyasha laughed, scratching his ear.

Suddenly Miroku's anger turned into a sly smile. "Why are you wasting your time on me? Shouldn't you be busy with Kagome right now?"

Inuyasha flinched, and his eyes drifted to the ground.

"Ha. I hit a tender spot." Miroku's smile grew larger. "You like her, don't you? That's why you've been teasing her. I've never seen you do that to Sango."

Inuyasha didn't reply, but his ears twitched.

"You do! Oh, this is rich!" Miroku laughed, his brown eyes sparkling.

Inuyasha's fists clenched. "What do you know?! Why would I like that wench?" Inuyasha's eyes burned like flames. He didn't understand why he was being so defensive, and he knew that he had given away how he felt. 'Why do I like her?' he thought to himself.

Miroku didn't reply, only smiled and muttered, "mmhm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snarled, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"Oh, nothing at all." Miroku replied with a grin.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, or I'll do it for you!" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, lifting his claws so Miroku could see them.

"Now, now Inuyasha, d-don't be hasty…" Miroku muttered through a shaky voice.

"Feh." Inuyasha snorted, releasing Miroku and shoving him to the ground turning back to the sunset.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango stood up, stretching their legs.

"Where are Inuyasha and Miroku now?" Sango muttered, yawning.

"I really don't care." Kagome fumed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Still mad I see…" Sango sighed, shaking her head.

"How can I not be?!" Kagome hissed, shutting her eyes.

Sango gave her a sympathetic look. "It's alright… I know how you feel."

"You do?" Kagome's face reflected confusion.

"Yeah, I do." Sango muttered as her eyes drifted to the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You mean Miroku?"

Sango nodded, her face starting to turn red.

Kagome smiled. "I guess it's hopeless for both of us."

Sango smiled weakly. "I guess your right. But at least the guy you like isn't a twisted pervert."

Kagome laughed. "Well, on the plus side, at least your guy isn't an obnoxious hanyou who only cares about himself."

Soon both the girls had forgotten their sadness and started making jokes at Inuyasha and Miroku's expense.

"Well, Inuyasha has those cute ears!" Sango laughed.

"Yeah, when I first saw him, I was tempted to touch them." Kagome grinned.

"Well, when you two are…well… you know… you'll have your chance."

Kagome's face turned red. "I just wish that this wasn't for some stupid dare. That's all he's going to think of it as."

Sango smiled. "I think you're wrong."

Kagome tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

Sango leaned forward and whispered, "I heard Inuyasha and Miroku talking while we were working."

Kagome's eyes flared. "What did they say?" She clenched her fists in excitement.

"It sounds like he does like you, Kagome."

Kagome felt her heart jump. She shifted her eyes to the roof, and let out a sigh.

"I'm just surprised he took to you so quickly." Sango was saying. "It took me months for him to even consider me a friend."

Kagome sighed. "Then it's going to take forever for him to accept me as a friend…"

Sango nodded. "Maybe. But it may not take as long for him to accept you for more."

Kagome felt her face grow hot. "You think?" she stammered, starting to walk towards the exit.

Sango smiled. "I think so. Do you need a ride home?"

Kagome looked confused. "You didn't bring a car though…"

Sango whistled and soon the two-tailed cat Kirara came running in the door, letting out an adorable mew.

"I don't think she'll be able to carry us!" Kagome laughed, patting the little cat's head.

"You'd be surprised. Kirara, go!"

The little kitten backed away from Kagome, suddenly bursting into a ball of flames. Kagome looked horrified.

"Sango, quick! Where's the fire extinguisher?!"

Sango laughed. "It's alright! Look."

Kagome looked over to the tiny kitten. She wasn't very tiny anymore. She was about the size of a wolf, maybe a bit bigger, and had two long fangs down the sides of her mouth.

"Holy shit!" Kagome muttered, starring at the new Kirara with shock in her eyes.

"Come on." Sango muttered, climbing onto the saber-toothed cat. "The boys said they would be on the roof."

Kagome hesitated for a moment before climbing on. Slowly Kirara walked up the stairway leading to the roof. Sure enough, Miroku and Inuyasha were there. Miroku gave a friendly wave, Inuyasha turned around to look at them. As soon as he made eye-contact with Kagome, his eyes fell to the ground. 'Does he _actually _feel bad?' Kagome thought to herself.

The boys stood, and Kagome and Sango climbed off of Kirara so the boys could get on. Miroku got on first, then Sango. Inuyasha got on after, and Kagome took the end. Kagome's eyes shifted forward to the half demon in front of her, and she felt her face fluster when she realized he was staring right at her.

Kirara started to run towards the edge of the building, and Kagome screamed as she jumped. Soon she felt a warm breath at her ear and someone whispered, "Relax."

Kagome once again looked forward and noticed Inuyasha actually had a kind look on his face. She actually felt comforted. As soon as she looked down the feeling instantly left her. The Roof wasn't beneath Kirara's paws anymore. 'Oh my god I'm going to die!' Kagome thought, panic stricken.

Kagome leaned forward, wrapping her arms around the first thing that came to them for comfort. She opened her eyes, realizing she was holding on to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back and smiled at her, and her heart jumped again. "It's alright. Kirara can fly." he muttered.

Kagome looked down again and noticed Kirara's paws were engulfed in flames, and they weren't falling. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered, her face tinting red. "I'm really not comfortable… I'm scared…"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder. "It's alright. Don't be scared."

Kagome Smiled at him. 'Why is he being so nice?' She thought to herself.

She felt embarrassed when she realized she was still holding onto him.

"Oh!" She gasped, pulling her arms away. "I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha Shrugged. "Feh. If you're more comfortable like that, you can keep your arms there. It doesn't bother me."

Kagome blushed, cautiously placing her arms around him again.

Inuyasha breathed in, closing his eyes. He loved her perfume. And to tell the truth, he felt comfortable with her arms around him.

Kagome snuggled a bit closer to him, blushing when she noticed Inuyasha turn back and look at her. She shot him a nervous smile, and he closed his eyes.

Sango and Miroku glanced over their shoulders, smiling.

"How cute!" Sango teased under her breath so only Miroku could hear her.

Miroku shifted his eyes back to her. He smiled. Sango's cheeks flustered slightly when she realized he wanted her to hold on to him. She hesitated for a moment before placing her arms around him.

"If I stay like this, I will kill you if you grope me."

Miroku closed his eyes. "I won't… I promise."

Sango held him tighter and a smile slid onto her face.

Kagome glanced over to Sango and smiled. 'Maybe I was wrong.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe we do… have a chance after all.'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: So how did you like chapter 3? Its longer than most of my others, sorry it took so long, I haven't had much time to work on it. Anyways, please review! Chaper four will be on its way!


End file.
